


Talent show

by Harripotter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harripotter/pseuds/Harripotter
Summary: Hogwarts has a talent show for Harry's eight year.
Kudos: 7





	1. Fear

Harry looked around at his classmates who were all excited about the upcoming talent show .  
You see Harry had a secret, one no one knew not even his best friends.  
He could play the violin but was too afraid to play in front of people.   
It was his final year at hogwarts after finally defeating Voldemort the last year and he wanted to get over his fear of playing in front of people so he got up, took a deep breathe and signed the form to perform in the show.

He was not going to let fear stand in the way of his happiness anymore.


	2. Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow everyone will know.

Wrapping his invisibility cloak around his shoulders harry quickly made his way out of gryffindor common room. Alone at last, ron and hermione having finally given up trying to get harry to tell them his talent and gone to bed.

Standing in an empty classroom with only the moon to illuminate it harry takes out his violin and plays.

Tomorrow everyone will know.

Soon he will no longer have to hide his talent.


	3. Conquering fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally

Harry nervously looks down at the crowd second guessing his decision. What if no one likes it? what if he was awful?

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he begins to play. Letting the music carry him away he forgets all his fears and doubts.

Opening his eyes after the last note rings out he sees his friends smiling widely and the sound of applause.

Smiling Harry steps down from the stage, glad that he faced his fear.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song i imagined harry playing is ludovico Einaudi - Experience


End file.
